phibunsongkhrams_world_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
EnesCult (Enes)
WHO WAS ENESCULT? EnesCult was and currently is a "popular and favored" administrator within World Conquest, having served for a total of 5 months, half of those being as High Administration member and the other being the Low Administration member period. As being known for his campaign to fix the staff team and form one that listens to the community, a big part of the community supports him, as a hardworking administrator. HOW IT ALL BEGAN? EnesCult first joined World Conquest as a guest during the summer of 2018, during this time, he would not take World Conquest seriously as a group in any way. As Enes would mostly just focus on having fun within the game with friends. Not being in the discord or group itself. Later on, as time passed, Cult had developed more and more interest in the game, as he had joined the group as a conqueror during January 2019, grinding for higher and higher ranks, as he was eventually trained by Community Moderator InfiniteStamina, which was his starting point in the community. After being trained by Infinite, the community moderator had clearly witnessed Enes' abilities as roleplayer. As he succesfully completed all required training tasks, EnesCult would have been promoted to trained, that's when the downside began. THE DOWNFALL As time passed on, Enes wouldn't manage to make his way to the rank of Imperialist, as once being trained by Community Moderator BluMapping, he was promised a filled promotion to Imperialist. But instead, Enes was demoted from trained to initiate, which would break his entire morale and determination to thrive in the group, as he had started getting bored of the game overall. After the morale blow, Enes would start generally losin interest in ROBLOX overall, with no other games to play, he would prepare to quit it a few months after, that's when it happened. In the exact day Cult was going to say goodbye to ROBLOX and WC, he had joined the game as a last check on it, but right in that moment, the first interview batch had started, and he Vice Chairman was personally hosting interviews. As a joke, Cult decided to apply, doing an excellent job in his interview, he would have eventually passed, as he was congratulated by administrator cadet grt, later on becoming a processing. THE STAFF TEAM After joining the processings, Cult would be forced to go through brutal training across his comrades, as back in the day the processings were in great numbers, specifically Enes' June batch having a manpower of 50 processings, out of which only 6 or 5 would get in staff. During his first training, the Vice Chairman would introduce himself to the processings, as he mentioned that "Maybe one of you will one day become an administrator" . Being generally pesimistic, it would have been unlikely for Cult, which would continue off as an average performance processing, being mostly noticed as a good processing. After passing the processing program, Cult would move on to become a pre-moderator, as in his first days he would hit inhumane numbers of patrolled hours, 7-8 hours every day, in constant competition with fellow pre-moderators. During his pre-mod - mod times Enes had been in a lot of rivalries, first starting to be in a rivalry with moderator Oyu_Tomo, moderator MichaelCool90s and Moderator Generalgrievous, each of them, conveniently and by Mere coincidence, were either sacked or dissapeared. (Ok no thats what not happened oyu was sacked for inactivity, Michael resigned and geniral was sacked for faking hours lol) After a rough 3 months of mod service, seeing his abilities as a leader and creativity, the Vice Chairman would give Cult a shot at administrator cadet, afterwards, Enes would make a tradition out of dishing out policy ideas every single day, sometimes two policies per day. As his got him high, which would later have the Vice Chairman push for his promotion to Administrator, continuing to serve to this day. As an administrator, Enes would be generally competent, as meeting each tasks, currently being proud with no real slacking complaints from the Vice Chairman, colleagues or the community, as the Anus administrator. His utter hate for incompetence, corruption and inactivity would grow a gigantic wish to help the staff team in any ways possible. As currently being one of the most chill and nice administrators, Enes can be frequently met on the World Conquest general chat, where he usually jokes around with community members or gives out requested information to some, with the grown meme about him "AnusCult" which represents how EnesCult is pronounced, would influence him to create a Cult of personality within World Conquest, as soon installing an autocracy with the support of a hypnotized community and trust from the Vice Chairman..... (#im14andthatsdeep) Nice friends and colleagues Enes has mentioned during the interview: markus norwaytoescape vice joob 7 dollars okinawa dontgetridofhim hailderwa xxxhango grt mikey (both ok) chairman phibun �� arkockdexus margret bitchtal prislin n2g4 Nepalm Blumapping infinitestamina omega arvich zorg auth kacper atf Erza Cikadanilo adrgh Toughguy18 malt blooky LIKE EVERYONE ELSE I CANT THINK OF ANYMORE BRUH IF YOURE GONNA BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT ADDING YOU JUST ASK ME TO ADD U P.S: Idiots of proportion: Nova Oerip Shay